


Animal Instinct

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dreamers-wonderland asked:<br/>Maybe Lambo and I-Pin being left to be bab sat/protected by the precious box animals??</p>
<p>(part of tumblr prompts series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instinct

It was very, very rare that Tsuna was left in charge at home. In the past, before Reborn, he had been allowed to spend the weekend on his own if Nana had to stay with an ailing family member or friend. He could take care of himself for a couple of days, and generally enjoyed his freedom by doing nothing.

It was a different scenario now, seeing as how his family had grown to include several guardians, assassins, and sundry members of the mafia. It was chaos, but a warm chaos, one he enjoyed for the most part. If there was ever a situation that required an actual adult and not Reborn, Tsuna could always count on his mother.

Therefore, it came as quite a shock when Tsuna met his mother at the door, a small suitcase in hand and sobbing children clinging to each of her legs.

“Oh, Tsu-kun,” she greeted, not at all concerned by the small child in a cowprint onesie smearing snot on her leg, or the tiny Chinese girl holding onto her with a death grip. “You’re in charge for a few days, alright? Mrs. Tachibana is very sick, and her daughter can’t make it home to take care of her. If you need anything, call me or your father.”

“Sure…” The thought of calling his father for anything was appalling, but he didn’t say anything as his mother gently placed Lambo and I-Pin in his arms. “Be careful!”

They waved goodbye, Lambo sniffling piteously as Tsuna carried them into the house. “Lambo wants mama!”

“She’ll come back soon, Lambo,” Tsuna chided gently, setting the children down. His mother had left him in charge, sure, but he had school, and he couldn’t bring them along with him. He doubted Reborn would watch over them, since Reborn followed him to school most days.

He was still mulling the situation over when Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived. When Tsuna explained the situation, his friends pushed their homework aside and sat down with him to brainstorm.

“Maybe Bianchi can watch them?” Yamamoto suggested, cheerfully ignoring the way Gokudera’s face turned green.

“I don’t think so.” Tsuna turned down the idea, if only for Gokudera’s sake. The bomber smiled weakly, burying his head in his arms. It would pass. It was fine.

“They should be fine on their own,” Gokudera muttered, muffled by his arms. “What trouble can they get into?”

Well, considering Lambo carted around a bazooka and an endless supply of ammunition in his hair, and I-Pin was literally an assassin, plenty.  

“We just need someone to make sure they don’t get into too much trouble.” Tsuna ran through possible candidates in his mind, immediately crossing out his guardians. They all had school. Enma and his family did too, for that matter. Dino was in Italy, the Varia were certainly out of the question…Basil and Fuuta, while fully capable of handling Lambo and I-Pin, but he didn’t want to for the responsibility on them.

“This is impossible!” Tsuna groaned, plucking Lambo off the floor as the Lightning guardian scrambled to the door.

“I can skip class to watch them, Decimo.” Gokudera puffed out his chest, making grabbing motions toward Lambo. “I can do it. It’ll be a piece of cake.”

Tsuna bit his tongue. Gokudera’s intentions were good…sort of. But there was no way he was going to leave him in charge of Lambo. Yamamoto caught his eye, a teasing smile on his lips. He was probably thinking the same thing.

“W-what if…” He wracked his brains, trying to think of something, and dropped his gaze to his hands. Natsu’s ring shone brightly, almost as an invitation. “Natsu can do it.”

“What?” Gokudera sat up, a concerned frown on his face even as Tsuna called his box weapon forth. The tiny lion cub, sensing Tsuna’s intentions, padded to I-Pin. She gasped in delight, reaching out to play with the sky lion. Lambo, not one to miss out on fun, wriggled out of Tsuna’s grasp to play too.

Yamamoto laughed, smiling fondly at the kids. “Good job, Tsuna. They should be okay now, right?”

“For a little while, at least.” Hopefully Natsu could keep them entertained while they were in school.

“Jirou and Kojirou can help too, Tsuna,” Yamamoto called his box weapons out, and they too joined the playing toddlers. Gokudera scrambled to add Uri to the mix, glowering at Yamamoto for offering first.

They watched the kids play for a while, and resolved to allow the box animals watch over the kids while they were at school.

* * *

Nana came home at the end of the week to find an assortment of scorch marks, clawed furniture, and a very distraught son. Next time, she’d consider taking the children with her. 


End file.
